Waiting For You
by BrokenHeartedExorcist
Summary: Allen likes Lavi, only one problem Lavi's dating Chomeske, a girl who only likes him for his popularity. Will Allen ever tell Lavi his true feelings? R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

I am officially procrastinating, I can't seem to finish a story... I start to write one then start another etc.

Well here's another story...

Ding Ding! The clock in the corner of Allen's room chimed. "Ten already" Allen stretched getting up from his computer saving his document then turning of the bright screen with the push of a button. Allen walked past the small window that was across from his best friends Lavi's condo. He lived in a condo himself each of the condos was connected to one other then had a window facing the other beside it.

He could see Lavi texting someone on his cell phone chuckling a little reading the text. He took a short glance over to Allen's window catching his eye, he smiled and walked over to his window opened it and gestured Allen to do the same.

Allen walked over opened his window and smiled"Hey, whatcha doing up so late""texting Chomeske" He smiled back "of course, he was always texting that bitch of a girl friend" Allen thought, he truly hated Chomeske he knew that she only liked Lavi for being on the football team and having popularity. "Hey do you want a ride to school tomorrow" Lavi asked Allen "because if you want I don't think that Chomeske would mind giving you a ride."

Allen wanted to laugh at that response he knew that Chomeske hated him back, they both hated each other. "Thanks, but no thanks" Allen kindly refused. "I think I'll just walk."

"Suit yourself" Lavi shrugged. "So you gonna go to prom" Lavi asked breaking the silence.

"No, I don't think that I would fit into that kind of crowd" Allen fake grinned. That was not the truth at all, he wanted to go to prom but it was true he didn't fit in that well at school in general he kept to himself for the most part. If it weren't for Lavi he didn't think that anyone would even know that he went to school there. Well that and that he stood out because of his snow white hair and scar on his right eye.

"Aww that sucks and I thought every one was gonna be there you know me, you, Kanda, Lenalee, Miranda, Daiysha, Marie, Krory and Chomeske." Lavi frowned.

"Well I better get to bed" Allen gestured towards his bed.

"Ya I might want to do the same soon" Lavi mumbled looking down at the grass below the window.

"Night" Allen yawned.

"Night" Lavi closed his window locking it " I love you", Allen was to late yet again. The window was already closed. "Dammit" He mumbled "I was to late" He could feel tears filling up in his eyes as he closed the window and walked over to his bed flopping down causing his sheets and pillows to be lifted maybe a centimeter in the air before falling back down.

"God I've tried to say it 49 times know, why can't I just say it" Allen cried pulling his pillow up to his face and crying in it."Why can't I just say it" he screamed through his pillow.

OoOoOoOoO

Allen woke up the next morning curled up in a ball hugging his pillow with tear stains on his cheeks. He slowly looked up at the time it read 7:00AM Allen sighed sitting up."Better get up" He mumbled to him self.

In thirty minutes he was out side starting to walk down the sidewalk when he noticed a dark black sports car parked in front of his condo. Is that Kanda? Allen asked him self in his head. "Oi bean sprout need a ride? I was in the neighborhood and thought you might want a ride." Kanda asked emotionless.

"Ya, thanks Kanda" Allen stuttered surprised by the sudden unexpected kindness of Kanda.

Just as Allen flopped down into Kanda's expansive sports car he could see Chomeske pull up behind them in her silver convertible. "Hey baby" Chomeske called out to Lavi who was running down the sidewalk to meet her. "Hey" he smiled leaning in and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Bitch" Allen growled as he glared at Chomeske in the side view mirror.

"So I'm not the only one" Kanda said closing his door.

"What" Allen tried to look confused, trying to act like he didn't say anything.

"You know what I mean, she is a bitch b-i-t-c-h" Kanda growled "God I can't help but feel a small grain of pity for the rabbit, she really doesn't love him, she just acts like it to gain popularity."

"Ya, it kinda hurts to watch" Allen looked down at the floor mat below his feet.

"It really hurts to watch considering that she's also cheating on him" Kanda mumbeled.

"What that bitch is cheating on him?" Allen exploded.

"Ya, watch her go on dates with other guys all the time" Kanda stared straight ahead at the road gripping the steering wheel as if he was going to rip it right off the car. "Bad part is I can't tell the rabbit because he wouldn't believe me, he'd just call me jealous spiteful, etc."

"Do you think that he would believe me if I told him?" Allen asked whispering .

"He might" Kanda glared not aiming to glare at anything or anyone.

"Might as well give it a try" Allen half smiled as they pulled up to the front of the school.

OoOoOoOoO

"Hey Lavi, can I talk to you for a sec" Allen asked the tall red head in front of him.

"Sure" Lavi smiled looking down at Allen.

"Lavi, this isn't easy to say and it won't be easy to hear. Chomeske is cheating on you." Allen stared up at Lavi.

"Bullshit" Lavi growled "You expect me to believe that, god I thought that you were my friend Allen, then you go telling me these lies. Chomeske would never do that to me" Lavi spat at Allen, who now looked hurt from Lavi's outburst. Lavi then shoved his way past Allen who had the look on his face of a beaten dog.

"Lavi" Allen whispered. Allen wanted more than anything to cry, Lavi had never been like that to Allen before, never.

Ok there ya go I got bored and came up with this... So please REVIEW! I say this over and over again and I never get more than 2 reviews. I would greatly appreciate it. Working on the next chapter right now for those of you who are wondering.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two for Waiting for you-

The rest of Allen's day went by excruciatingly slow after he talked to Lavi. It felt like it took forever for the day to end.

There was a sudden tapping at Allen's window, Allen jumped hearing just the slightest noise. When Allen got to the window he saw it was Lavi.

Allen slowly opened his window and said in a very annoyed and angered tone "what do you want."

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry and that you were right" Lavi gave a sympathetic look towards Allen.

"What are you sorry for" Allen asked.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you and, you were right about Chomeske cheating on me" Lavi looked down at the grass below the window.

"It"s alright" Allen smiled. "No it"s not, I should have believed you. You are my best friend, forgive me?"

"Of course" Allen grinned. "Um you still going to prom" Allen asked looking up at Lavi.

"Ya, there's no way that I'm going to miss it" Lavi smiled.

Allen and Lavi talked for a while before saying their goodbyes and goodnights and parting.

OoOoOoOoO

The next day Allen was restless waiting for the day to end soon so prom could start. After hearing that Lavi was done with Chomeske he wanted to go to prom.

-Later that Night-

"Wow, look at these decorations" Krory swooned over the decorated gym.

"Ya they're pretty cool" Lavi smiled looking around the gym along with his other friends Marie and Dayshia.

"Hi" Lenalee and Miranda waved joining Lavi, Krory, Marie and Dayshia. The six talked for a while until Lenalee broke the small talk.

"Oh my god, Allen you look so cute" Lenalee did a high pitched screech pointing at Allen. Who was wearing a black suit and white tie but he also had his hair down instead of usually having it pulled back.

Everyone looked over at the white haired boy who stood awkwardly with everyone staring at him. Including Lavi who was blow away of how good Allen looked, he had thought before that Allen was cute but this time was different somehow.

"Hey" Allen smiled as he walked over to his friends.

" I didn't think that you were a prom person" Lavi smiled back.

"Well I just thought that it would be fun" Allen grinned.

"It will be" Lenalee smiled at Allen.

It wasn't till they had all started to talk for just over five minutes was when a slow song started to play.

"Will you dance with me" Lavi walked over to Allen looking at him in the eyes.

"Y-yes" Allen started to choke on his words."Wait did Lavi just ask me to dance" Allen thought.

Lavi then slowly took Allen's hand and lead him to the dance floor, pulling Allen in close to him, causing Allen to blush.

Lavi leaned in then whispered "You are cute when you blush" into Allen's ear. Allen opened his mouth to speak, but before he could speak Lavi pressed his lips onto Allen's. "Oh my god" Allen though "n-no way, Lavi is kissing me."

Lavi slowly pulled his lips from Allen's and smiled "did you like it" Lavi asked grinning.

"I-I-I thought that you were straight, not gay" Allen choked. Lavi chuckled "I'm neither I'm bisexual." Allen was choked up on words "your bisexual, since when?" Allen asked looking up at Lavi blushing.

"For a long time, I'd say seventh grade" Lavi smiled. "H-how long have you liked me?" Allen choked on his words. "Seventhgrade" "what" "seventh grade." they both stopped talking for a moment until Allen broke the silence. "If you liked me then why did you date all of those other girls" Allen pressed himself closer to Lavi. "Tomakeyoujealous" Lavi mumbled, obviously ashamed in what he was saying.

"Well it sure as hell worked" Allen said starting to pull away from Lavi.

"Wait, I only did it to attract your attention because I liked you" Lavi stuttered pulling Allen back into his grip. "If you truly liked me you would just have told me" Allen stared down at his feet covering his eyes with his bangs.

"I know and I'm sorry, forgive me" Lavi asked with a hopeful smile. "Fine, on one condition" Allen looked back up at Lavi grinning.

"What's that" Lavi asked pulling Allen back in closer to him. "Kiss me" Allen smiled. "Done" Lavi started to lean down towards Allen, then pressed his lips back onto Allen's once again. This time it was more passionate, when Allen tried to pull away Lavi would only lean in closer to keep their lips connected.

Seeing that they were drawing unwanted attention Lavi pulled away and smiled at Allen.

"Like it" Lavi asked once again. "Loved it" Allen smiled, wrapping his arms around Lavi pulling him in for another kiss.

For one second Lavi thought about pulling away from Allen to keep the stares down to a minimum, but then though "screw it, let them stare."

They kissed once again, with allen on the tips of his toes while Lavi pulled him up closer.

Squeals came about the room from girls that were liking what they were seeing. The song then ended, and the two pulled apart.

"Shall we head back to our friends" Lavi asked still grinning from the heart pounding experience. "We shall" Allen smiled. As they both walked of to their friends they knew that this night was anything but over.

Well there you go. Please R&R I really want to get some feedback! So after I get two new reviews I shall start to write the next chapter. So REVIEW if you want another chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Well here is chapter three of waiting for you, thanks to all of you that have reviewed! And for this chapter I am puzzled on what to rate this, I'd say in between T and M.

"What a night" Allen sighed as he walked in his front door. Allen didn't expect anything that happened tonight, nothing. He started to think about him and Lavi as he walked up the stairs and sighed once again.

Once Allen got up to his room he took off his coat and hung it up. "Well might as well take a shower" Allen said looking up at the clock on his wall that read 10:00 PM.

Allen then walked over to his closet and pulled out a white button up tee shirt that hung down to his knees, and walked into the bathroom tossing the shirt up on the counter.

OoOoOoOoO

Allen soon walked out of the shower ten minutes later, in the white button up shirt with his hair soaking wet with a towel over his head and walked past his window that was wide open.

"Hey there sexy" Allen jumped startled by the sudden break of silence. He looked out his window to see Lavi grinning at him leaning against the framing of the window with his elbows. "L-L-Lavi" Allen's face turned one hundred shades of red.

"Now what are you doing dressed like that" Lavi smiled looking Allen up and down. "I just got out of the shower" Allen blushed, he then picked up a water bottle off of his night stand and started to gulp down the water trying to take his mind off what Lavi had just said.

"You should dress like that more often, considering that you have the perfect body for it." Lavi grinned.

Allen choked on his water hearing this, he started to gag and cough trying to catch his breath. Spitting water everywhere. "W-what" Allen choked.

"You heard me, you have a sexy body for it" Lavi smiled.

Before Allen could respond to this he saw a flash and looked over at Lavi to see that he was taking a picture of him with his phone.

"Now that's a keeper" Lavi grinned looking at his phone.

"Why is Lavi acting like this, he called me sexy!" Allen thought, before he could say anything he felt himself for some reason lunge at Lavi trying to grab his phone, it was like a reflex.

Just then Allen realized how stupid it was for him to jump at Lavi, not noticing the gap between the two windows. Before he could try and grab onto something he felt Lavi reach out and pull him into his room to keep him from possibly falling.

OoOoOoOoO

"Ow, that hurt" Allen groaned, slowly looking up to see were he landed, he was on top of Lavi who was groaning from the impact of falling on the hard wood floor.

"Damn it Allen, what the hell were you thinking" Lavi started to get up looking at the younger boy who was on top of him. When lavi started to move his legs to start to get up Allen let out a moan, he instantly covered his mouth trying to silence the moan he had just let out.

He felt Lavi's leg in between his legs, he looked down and saw exactly what he felt.

Allen suddenly jumped off of Lavi blushing. "Oh my god Lavi just touched me "there" with his leg" Allen thought.

"I'm so sorry" Allen blushed looking at Lavi who was on the ground in front of him.

"It's alright" Lavi smiled getting up off the ground. He then reached down to Allen offering his hand to get up.

"T-thanks" Allen stuttered, pulling himself up off the ground with Lavi's help. Lavi stared at Allen for a while then asked.

"Tell me Allen, why did you moan when you were on top of me?" Lavi asked. Allen blushed and stood looking at the ground not wanting to answer Lavi. Lavi waited a minute then groaned.

"Fine, if you tell me why you moaned then I will delete the picture" Lavi sighed putting his hand in his pockets.

"I-I moaned because" Allen started "because your leg rubbed in between mine" Allen blushed.

"Oh" Lavi looked down at Allen surprised "I'm sorry I didn't mean to."

"I know, and it's alright, I did tackle you" Allen smiled.

"Ya, I didn't think that you would be so protective of a picture" Lavi chucked.

"Um can you delete it" Allen asked blushing.

"Sure, anything to make you happy" Lavi smiled picking his phone up and deleted the picture.

"Thanks" Allen smiled.

"But, I want to know why you wanted to delete such a sexy picture" Lavi grinned.

"Why do you keep on calling me sexy" Allen blushed looking up at Lavi.

"Because you are" Lavi grinned.

Well there you go. So ya I want two more reviews, yet again, before I start to write any more. So ya, REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there everyone, I will be making an effort to make the chapters longer because I know how annoying it is to read short chapters. I think that either next chapter or the chapter after that one I will change the rating on this story to M. I just started out this story to be short and sweet but It's turning out to be longer because of all of you crazies who reviewed that inspired me! So ya onto the story!

Allen sighed flopping down on his bed looking at the time 2:00 AM "wow, it's late I never meant to stay over at Lavi's that long. But it sure was fun, I can't remember the last time that we just hung out." Allen sighed talking to himself.

He soon fell asleep

-The next day-

"Morning Lenalee" Allen smiled walking over to Lenalee in the crowded hall way.

"Morning Allen" Lenalee smiled back.

They both started to walk down the hall together taking and laughing.

"Morning Allen" Lavi hung his arm over Allen's shoulder.

"Morning Lavi" Allen smiled slightly blushing.

"Awww you two are to cute" Lenalee smiled.

"I thought the same thing" Lavi grinned at Lenalee. They soon approached Lenalee and Allen's classroom "well I guess this is good bye until lunch, see you later" Lavi leaned in and gave Allen a slight brush of the lips. "See you later" Lavi hollered down the hall way waving at the two.

Allen started to blush, seeing Allen blush made Lenalee screech "you are really to cute" she smiled.

OoOoOoOoO

"Hey Lavi, principle Kamui wants to see you down in his office" Mrs. Nine called over to the red head leaning back in his chair socializing with his friends.

"Eh, but I didn't do anything" Lavi complained setting all four of his chair legs down on the ground to look at his teacher.

"Apparently you did do something, people just don't go down to Kamui's office for nothing" Mrs. Nine looked down at her student.

"Well I'll get going" Lavi sighed getting out of his chair.

OoOoOoOoO

"Lavi" asked the receptionist looking up at the red head.

"Yes" Lavi nodded.

"Principle Kamui is waiting for you, go on in" the blonde receptionist motioned towards the door that had dark thick letters spelling **Principle** on the foggy glass.

Lavi slowly opened the door peering in. "Come in, come in" a fast peppy voice called. Lavi smiled and walked in "hi Mr. Kamui" Lavi smiled at the tall blue haired man.

"Why hello there Lavi, how have you been" asked Kamui.

"Pretty good" Lavi grinned sitting down it the white chair in front of Kamui's unorganized desk.

"Well let's cut to the chase" Kamui sighed "are you in any relationship right now" Kamui questioned. "If so who, may I ask" Kamui smiled.

"Yes I am in a relationship right now with, Allen Walker" Lavi stuttered trying to speak was hard for some reason. Was it because he was talking about their relationship for the first time or was it something else, he thought.

"I see and how old are you again" Kamui asked looking down at Lavi. "Eighteen" Lavi started to wonder what is he getting at? "And how old it Allen" Kamui gave a dead stare at lavi, "Fifteen" he know new where this was going.

"I'm sorry but Lavi but you do know this relationship between you and Allen is illegal. Well unless you both have a parents consent about this" Kamui stared at the know silent teen in front of him.

"We don't" Lavi's face fell. "According to my documents Allen Walker is currently without a legal guardian so that makes this arrangement impossible. Considering that I am covering for him saying that he lives with a legal guardian, to keep him out of foster care I think that you should put this relationship on hold. That is until Allen is eighteen." Kamui looked up to the shocked teen infront of him.

"I'm sorry Lavi, I really am" Kamui gave Lavi a sympathetic smile.

"B-but I love him, and what if during that time he finds someone else? What if he leaves me." Lavi's voice started to crack to refrain from crying. "I-I love him so much" Lavi could feel tears falling down his cheeks.

"Lavi, I have known Allen for quite sometime, he would never leave you he just isn't that kind of person" Kamui handed Lavi a box of tissues.

"Well I better get back to class" Lavi tried to choke out a smile while he pulled out a tissue from the box.

OoOoOoOoO

-Later that night-

"Hey Lavi you there" Allen knocked at Lavi's door.

"Ya, come on in it's unlocked" Lavi hollered from the kitchen pulling out a soda from the fridge.

"Hey" Allen smiled walking in closing the door behind him, I got your text what did you want to talk about" Allen walked into the kitchen.

"Take a seat" Lavi nodded at the chair in front of the one he was sitting in.

"What is it Lavi" Allen asked pulling out the chair and sitting in it.

"Allen, I think that we need to take a break from this relationship, until your older and we can be in a relationship legally."

Cliffhanger dun dun dunn! Well there you go, please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! I just wanted to give a huge thanks to all of you crazies that reviewed! Thanks to all of you, you all encouraged many great idea's. If I could right now I would give all of you a big hug! Onto the story! Oh ya and this chapter will be rated:** M **so don't like **M** just skip the chapter.

"Lavi, I could care less about if what we're in right now is illegal or not. I've waited for you to see my true feelings for so long, I've sit tight through all of these years and I'm not about to let you go." Allen covered his eyes with his bangs "Or is it that you don't feel the same way" Allen choked.

"W-what, of course I feel the same way" Lavi nearly yelled over the table at Allen.

"Don't think for one second that I don't want to be with you" Lavi looked down at his feet "I love you Allen, and don't ever forget that".

Lavi slowly lifted his head to his surprise to find Allen's lips pressed against his own. The kiss was wanting, lustful and caring. Before Allen could react Lavi's tongue was in his mouth. While exploring Allen's mouth he reached his hands up around Allen's neck and pulled the ribbon around the shorter's neck off, letting it drop to the floor.

Lavi then slowly unbuttoned Allen's shirt, exposing the younger's chest. His hands then snaked along Allen's sides stopping at his hips, they soon both meet unbuttoning Allen's pants.

"Wait" Allen pushed his hands to Lavi's chest holding him back from kissing him. "Shit, I went to far" Lavi thought.

"If we're going all the way do you think that we can head up to your room? Because honestly, I don't want my first time to be in a kitchen." Allen grinned looking up at Lavi.

"Y-ya" Lavi was shocked by Allen's response. Lavi then bent down picked up Allen's ribbon then picked up Allen himself bridal style.

OoOoOoOoO

Lavi lightly tossed Allen down on his bed before jumping on top of him.

They both made out for a while until Lavi got bored with just kissing. Then started to undress Allen and himself.

Soon they were both naked, Lavi was teasing Allen by playing with his nipples. By pinching, pulling and playfully bitting them.

Allen moaned in pleasure "L-Lavi stop teasing me" Allen blushed.

"Awww just a little longer" Lavi grinned. He then teasingly grabbed Allen's cock, making Allen moan.

"Please Lavi I can't wait any longer" Allen stuttered.

"Okay love" Lavi smiled sticking his finger in Allen's mouth getting it covered in saliva.

"Ready" Lavi asked pulling his finger out of Allen's mouth and lowering it down to his opening.

Allen nodded looking up at Lavi as he hooked his legs around the red head's shoulders. Lavi slid the finger into Allen's opening slowly moving it back and forth. Allen made a slight moan in pleasure. Lavi then started adding two fingers then three.

"Ready" Lavi asked once again.

"Y-yes I want you inside of me" Allen cried out. With that Lavi pushed Allen's legs to his chest thrusting in to his young lover. Allen moaned out of pain and pleasure. "Faster" Allen called out to the red head. Lavi kissed his lover below him and thrusted in further. Allen cried out "w-what did you hit" Allen blinked in shock.

"That my dear that, was your prostate" Lavi purred into Allen's ear.

"That made my whole body tingle" Allen smiled.

"A-Allen I'm gonna cum" Lavi cried out. "Me to" Allen squinted holding back.

"Please cum in me" Allen whispered into Lavi's ear.

"With pleasure" Lavi purred. Lavi then came with a slight moan, Allen soon came after Lavi.

Lavi slowly pulled himself out of Allen flopping down next to him. "That was amazing" Lavi pulled his young lover into his arms. "It was" Allen panted resting his head in Lavi's chest.

"Allen" "ya" "I love you "I love you to" the two pulled each other closer drifting of into sleep covered in each others body fluids.

OoOoOoOoO

Lavi woke up first the next morning to the sound of his cell phone ringing.

"Hello" Lavi mumbled half asleep into the phone.

"Oi, stupid grandson you there" an older man's voice said in the other line of the phone.

"No, I'm fat asleep old panda" Lavi joked.

"Just shut up and listen, I'll be gone longer then what I though. You gonna keep yourself busy" The old man asked.

"Ya, plenty busy" Lavi grinned down at Allen who was still fast asleep.

"Good, well I might miss your graduation so congratulations just in case" "Ya whatever" Lavi sighed he had heard this far to many times. "Bye" with that Lavi hung up.

Lavi stared at Allen who was still fast asleep, he then pulled him back into his arms and fell back asleep.

Yay well there you go. Did you like my lemon? Well please tell me! And remember REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

This might be the last chapter depending on how it ends... It will also depend on if you ask for another chapter or not. Back to normal rating.

"Hey Allen" Lavi shook the sleepy teen next to him. "Wake up."

Allen moaned rolling over on his side. "Five more minutes" Allen groaned swatting at Lavi as though he were an alarm clock that wouldn't stop going off.

"Come on get up" Lavi shook Allen some more.

"No" Allen mumbled into his pillow, Lavi sighed "didn't want it to come to this."

"Hey Allen I made bacon" Lavi whispered in the boy's ear. "Bacon" Allen shot up awake. "Did you say that you made bacon" Allen's eyes widened.

Lavi chuckled at his response. "You'll wake up for bacon but not for me."

"That's not true, food just motivates me" Allen looked up at Lavi.

"What, and I don't" Lavi looked back down at Allen.

"Well lets see here, can I eat you?" Allen said sarcastically.

"You can if you want" Lavi grinned.

"Ya, but you probably wouldn't taste to good fried in a pan" Allen joked.

"True" Lavi nodded.

"So where's the bacon" Allen sat up looking at Lavi.

"Down stairs cooking, come on let's go" Lavi smiled.

"Okay" Allen beamed, hopping out of Lavi's bed Allen pulled on the shirt that he wore yesterday, just buttoning it up half way before following Lavi down the stairs.

"Jeez" Allen groaned looking at the hickies on his body. "Couldn't you have at least watched where you put these."

"That honestly wasn't at the top of my priority list when I was making love to you" Lavi looked back at Allen who was looking to see just how many there were.

"God how am I supposed to hide the ones you gave me on my neck and jaw" Allen glared up at Lavi.

"I'll help you hide them in the morning until they're gone" Lavi smiled. "Honestly where this is going it sounds like you don't want to have sex again" Lavi walked over to the pan that was cooking the bacon.

"W-what, where did you get that, of course I want to do what we did again" Allen blushed walking over to Lavi.

"Did you enjoy it" Lavi stirred the pan of bacon with a wooden spoon.

"Yes I loved it" Allen smiled, "and I love you."

"I love you to" Lavi smiled turning around to Allen giving him a hug.

"So does this mean that we're staying together" Allen asked through Lavi's shoulder.

"Yes, but only if we keep quite about it at school. And if we are out in public then I am seventeen and you are sixteen if anyone asks." Lavi smiled pulling away from the hug to look at Allen.

"Sounds like a plan" Allen grinned.

OoOoOoOoO

"Lavi what's wrong" Allen asked the red head in front of him.

"Oh, it's nothing just gramps is gonna be gone longer then expected and is going to miss my graduation" Lavi stared down at his bacon poking at it with his fork.

"Oh, I'm really sorry" Allen gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Don't be, I've gotten used to it. He's missed every one of my big graduation's kindergarten, elementary school, middle school and now high school."

"Lavi, would you mind if I went" Allen asked looking up at Lavi chewing on his bacon.

"Yes of course you can come Allen! You don't have to ask." Lavi smiled.

He was happy for once someone would be there for him.

OoOoOoOoO

Allen and Lavi had continued dating for a couple months. Then it came, Lavi's graduation.

OoOoOoOoO

Kanda - Yu, Lotto - Miranda, Noise - Marie the names continued followed by speeches, thanks, and final words to the school.

Bookman - Lavi, Lavi's name was called.

Lavi made his way up to the stage, he was looking for Allen in the crowd. He didn't see him, in fact he hadn't seen him at all today. "Just another let down" Lavi thought.

"Um, well I would like to thank my teachers, my friends and this school for helping me make it through high school. I guess that's it" Lavi started to walk of the stage when a voice stopped him.

"Wait", it was Kamui's voice. "There is something that someone has prepared for you" Kamui smiled.

"Um, okay what is it" Lavi looked confused.

"See for yourself" Kamui grinned as he pulled open the curtain behind him. Revealing a grand piano and, Allen?

"Um, well this is for you Lavi. I've been working on it for a long time, so here you go." Allen smiled then placed his fingers to the keys.

Then the melody began, it was beautiful.

Lavi could feel tears weld up in his eyes, he was doing this for him.

"Allen" Lavi whispered.

Allen's fingers continued to glide across the keys, then the song ended with two beautiful notes.

"Congratulations, Lavi" Allen smiled looking at Lavi who was crying.

Lavi slowly walked over to the white haired boy then hugged him. "No one has ever done anything like that for me, ever" Lavi chocked "Thank you."

"Your welcome" Allen pulled lavi into him closer. They both soon drifted off into their own world.

OoOoOoOoO

"Lavi" Allen cried looking at the plane that had just left the run way.

"How could you leave me" Tears ran down Allen's cheeks.

"Without saying goodbye."

Cliffhanger! I know that it probably makes no sense in the end so review to get answers! Sorry if I am being to needy for reviews, I just want to make sure that I am writing for more than just a couple people. So please review, I will eventually get around to this story even if I don't get many reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey ya'll I can say that I am surprised by the instant reviews on this chapter, so thanks all of you that reviewed you all just made this chapter, and perhaps the next one possible to! So here goes nothing

"_Lavi" Allen cried looking at the plane that had just left the run way. _

"_How could you leave me" Tears ran down Allen's cheeks. _

"_Without saying goodbye." _

OoOoOoOoO

"Lenalee was right" Allen choked walking home from the airport. It was raining very hard and was freezing out. Allen continued to walk for a while until he ran into something.

"Ow" Allen ran into someone and got knocked to the ground. He looked up and saw Kanda "Hi Kanda" Allen choked "sorry I ran into you" Allen got up from the ground holding back tears. "Why do I feel like crying know" Allen thought.

"Oi bean sprout you feeling alright" Kanda asked lifting an eyebrow, surprised at allen's response for running into him.

"No" Allen looked down at the sidewalk "I'm anything but ok." Allen mumbled. He tried to hold back tears to keep Kanda from poking fun at him, but the tears came anyway.

"Do you know how to get to Lenalee's house from here" Allen asked with tears falling down his cheeks. "I really need someone to talk to right now". Right now he could care less if Kanda made fun of him.

"Y-ya" Kanda stuttered "why are you crying" Kanda asked with the slightest hint of emotion.

"Lavi left without telling me. He's going to collage, right" Allen stuttered.

Kanda slowly nodded. "So how do you get to Lenalee's house from here, again" Allen looked up at Kanda.

"Oh ya right" Kanda mumbled.

Kanda gave Allen the directions and to both of their surprise said "sorry."

OoOoOoOoO

"Lenalee" Allen threw himself into the young girls arms.

"A-Allen" Lenalee stuttered. Almost falling over by the boys impact.

"You were right, he did leave me. He doesn't even care" Allen screamed into Lenalee's arms.

"Now, now Allen I'm sure he does care he probably just didn't want to say goodbye" Lenalee said sympathetically.

"Lenalee" Kamui's voice chimed. Kamui flung around the corner and froze seeing the two in what looked like a deep embrace.

'Y-you" Kamui stammered "get your hands off my Lenalee" Kamui lunged at Allen but he was blocked by Lenalee's foot.

"Shut the hell up" Lenalee screamed glaring at her brother. "Allen's already had a bad enough day he doesn't need you to make it worse"

"Eh" Kamui looked up at the white haired boy who's face was stained red and had tears falling from his eyes. "Allen, what happened" the Chinese man got up off the floor, now sounding caring.

"L-Lavi left me without saying goodbye, he didn't even tell me that he was going to collage" Allen looked down at his feet. "Why would he do something like that" Allen asked himself.

"Oh, knew it would end like this" Kamui mumbled.

"Is there any way that I can get a ticket so I can go tell him how I feel" Allen looked at both Lenalee and Kamui.

"You still want to be with that jerk after he did this to you" Kamui looked down at Allen.

"Yes, because I'm still in love with him" Allen smiled pathetically. Both of them stared at Allen for a minute.

"I'll try to pull a few strings" Kamui sighed.

"Thank you" Allen beamed smiling at Kamui. "I mean it."

OoOoOoOoO

"I hope, that I can still see him" Allen smiled at Lenalee getting of the plane.

"Ya me to" Lenalee smiled back.

"It sure was nice of your brother to do this" Allen grinned.

"It was" Lenalee picked up her carry-on.

OoOoOoOoO

"Hey Lavi help me with these boxes will ya" a tall man with black hair hollered at Lavi.

"Sure just hold on a sec Suman" Lavi called out from the hallway.

The two young men hauled the boxes inside the dorm.

"Thanks man" Suman sighed wiping sweat off his forehead.

"Anytime" Lavi smiled.

"Hey Suman, Lavi" Dayshia hollered from down the hall walking with Krory and Marie not to mention a couple other new friends they had met over the two weeks they had been there.

"Hey" Lavi waved over to Dayshia.

"You want to grab bite to eat" Dayshia smiled walking over to the two.

"Sounds good" the two nodded.

On the way down to the cafeteria Dayshia kicked his soccer ball down the hall, until it went to far and landed in front of a short figure.

"Hey kick it over here" Dayshia called.

The ball was kicked back over "thanks, A-A- Allen?" Dayshia stuttered.

Sorry that this chapter was spent mostly explaining what happened last chapter. So I will write the next chapter yet again depending on reviews. Thanks and please review(It makes me happy) Sorry this was kinda a crappy chapter, believe me I will make up for it next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone here is chapter 8, so ya...

"Hi" Allen smiled as he started to walk over to the group, then he stopped dead in his tracks once he saw Lavi.

"Hey" Lavi grinned "how you been bean sprout" Lavi joked looking at Allen.

Out of nowhere Allen felt the palm of his hand slap Lavi dead center in his face. "You, you jerk" Allen screamed with tears running down his face. "How can you just act like nothing happened" Allen cried not caring that Lavi's friends were right behind him.

"I just thought it would be better if I left without saying anything, because I knew you would act like this" Lavi glared at Allen rubbing his cheek where Allen slapped him.

"You're wrong" Allen screamed filling the hallway with his voice catching the attention of both Lavi and his friends.

"I would far prefer you tell me goodbye than you just leaving" Allen looked down at his feet hiding his eyes with his bangs.

"You're just like everyone else, leaving without a word and never thinking about ever coming back" Allen let a few more tears run down his cheeks while he tried to speak.

"No, I always planned on coming back. It's just that this was a great opportunity and I couldn't say no when the principle asked me to go here. You would have done the same" Lavi looked down at the white haired boy.

"No, I didn't do the same as what you did" Allen slightly looked up at Lavi.

"What do you mean that you didn't do the same as what I did" Lavi questioned the younger boy.

"I mean that I turned down the 14th's collage to make sure we didn't get separated, because I love you." Allen glared up at Lavi. Now instead of tears in his eyes there was know hatred.

"What, you turned down the14th's collage?" Everyone turned around to see Dayshia choking in shock. "That collage has a waiting list for the waiting list!" Dayshia choked. "That school is hands down the best collage in the country."

"W-what" Lavi looked down at Allen shocked "you turned down the 14th's collage for me" Lavi choked.

Allen slowly nodded as he looked up to see Lavi better. Before Allen could respond he felt Lavi's strong arms around him.

"God am I stupid" Lavi pulled Allen in closer into his arms. "Can you please forgive me." Lavi looked into allen's eyes, pleading for him to forgive him.

"I'll think about it" Allen smiled and then pulled Lavi closer.

OoOoOoOoO

It had been two years since the incident with collage and in the end Lavi left collage to be with Allen.

Merry Christmas Allen" Lavi hugged Allen who was sitting at the kitchen table, eating pancakes and sipping coffee.

"Merry Christmas Lavi" Allen hugged Lavi from his chair.

"You ready to open presents" Lavi grinned down at the smaller boy.

"Ya" Allen smiled as he got up from his chair to follow Lavi who was know halfway to the living room.

Once Allen rounded the corner he saw Lavi standing with something behind his back. "Take a seat" Lavi smiled as he motioned towards the love seat in front of him.

"Ok" Allen took a seat in the soft white chair. As he did so Lavi leaned down on one knee and still had his hands behind his back.

"Allen, we have been together for quite sometime, I've been thinking of how special you are to me and how much I love you. So I wanted to ask you this. You can always say no but please just listen." Lavi slowly moved his hands from behind his back revealing a small box, he then slowly opened it. "Allen Walker, will you marry me?" Lavi smiled holding out the box.

"Oh my god" Allen covered his mouth with his hands. Tears of joy streamed down Allen's cheeks, "Lavi, of course I will marry you!" Allen flung his arms around Lavi pulling him in close to him, he then kissed Lavi soft and kind without any traces of lust or need.

Lavi smiled "really, you will" he beamed. "Yes, of course" Allen smiled at Lavi.

Lavi pulled the ring out of the box and slowly placed it on Allen's ring finger.

"Now we are each other's forever and nobody else's" Lavi whispered into Allen's ear.

They continued to open the rest of the presents, not as two separate but as two together as one.

Well that's the end of this story! I really hope you liked it! I am at a loss for ideas so if you guys could send me ideas for a new story, that would be awesome! Please review. I am sad that this story is over, I really liked this one.


End file.
